Does true love lay in the hearts or minds
by mikuruasahina123123
Summary: Bulla and Goten have been in love since they were kids. Now it's Bulla's seventeenth birthday and Goten just now figures out Bulla shares the same feelings for him. Goten plans a SUPER special birthday present for Bulla. R&R I'm sorry it's so crappy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: let me make this clear.** I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, OR DRAGON BALL GT!**

Bulla- 16 - 17

Goten- 17

Pan- 15 and a half

Trunks- 17

**Flash Back**

"G-goten I'm scared." cried the five year old demi-saiyan.

Goten and Bulla decided to go camping.

But got lost deep in the woods.

"It's okay Bra-chan" whispered the year older older Saiyan.

"I'm c-cold." whispered Bulla.

Goten held out his arms trying to get the small girl to come closer.

"Come here."

Bulla scooted over and curled up in his arms.

"Thank you onii-chan"

**End of Flash ****Back**

Bulla was 16, her birthday was coming up in a few weeks.

Goten couldn't thank of a present for the girl he was in love with.

Goten smiled thinking of about her beautiful smile.

"Hmm. Dammit, I can't think of anything. What the hell would a seventeen year old girl like.

Goten laid down thinking about her.

**Bulla's POV **

Bulla was humming her favorite song by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu called PonPonPon.

She closed her eyes and images of her childhood love, Goten rolled into her mind.

Bulla rolled on her back and placed her hand over her chest.

"I love you Goten."

**Normal POV**

"Hey Trunks."

"Hey Goten."

"I can't find anything to get your sister for her birthday."

Trunks snickered, he had heard his sister moan Goten's name in her sleep the previous night .

"What the hell do you find so funny?"

"What my sister was doing the other night."

Trunks burst out laughing.

"Whatever. So can you **PLEASE** help me think of a gift?"

"I can think of one that she **REALLY** wants, more than anything!"

"What is? Please tell me!"

"You."

Goten rolled his eyes.

"Stop messing with me you baka. Tell me what does she want for her birthday?"

"You are probably the biggest **FUCKING** idiot. She has a crush on you. I heard her moaning your name in her sleep the other day. That's what I was laughing about."

Goten's face was blood red.

"So now you know what to get her. Your welcome."

Trunks smirked and walked away.

**Later that ****day**

Bulla was over at the Son's house in Pan's room.

"Hey Pan can I ask you-" Goten saw the girl he just found out was in love with him. "Uh, never mind I'll ask you later."

"Hi Go-san!"

Goten smiled and closed the door.

"Hmm. Why is Go-san acting so weird he didn't even say hi."

"I don't know. He wouldn't even finish his sentence. So what are you wanting for your birthday this year?"

"The same thing I've wanted for the past twelve years."

"Oh yea. I forgot, he's tall, handsome, has black hair, and you'll never get him."

"**SHUT UP PAN!"**

Bulla bashed her best-friend across the face with a pillow.

Pan hit the floor with a thud.

"Hey Bulla want some ice-cream?"

Bulla sighed.

"Sure, thanks pan-chan."

Pan opened the door almost hitting Goten in the face with the door who was listening to their conversation.

Goten peeked in the door when he knew Pan was gone.

He stared at her beautiful face.

He loved everything about her, her long teal hair, her slim figure (Bulla was small even as a child), her large round breasts everything about her was perfect.

Goten felt something pinch his ear.

"You pervert. You were watching Bulla while she was laying down."

"Shh. I don't want her to know yet."

Pan looked extremely confused.

"You don't want her to know what?"

"Her birthday present you idiot!"

Goten flicked her between the eye's.

"Hey I do have two bowls full of ice-cream and I'll smear it in your face."

"Sorry. You want to know what her present is?"

"Yea. Tell me!"

"Well Trunks told me Bulla likes and I heard you guys talking and her saying that she wanted me for her present so, well please don't make me get in to details!"

"So you like her."

Goten nodded.

Pan thumped him on the head extremely hard.

"How long did you plan to keep this a secret. Bulla has wanted nothing but to be with you for the past TWELVE years."

Bulla got up and walked over to the door because she heard whispering.

"Hey you guys! What are you talking about?"

Both Goten and Pan jumped, pan throw the ice cream in the air.

Bulla caught both bowls.

"Pan you need to be more careful."

Bulla handed one bowl of ice-cream to Pan.

"Oh and thanks for the ice-cream. So what were y'all talking about? Please tell me!"

Both Pan and Goten looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Aw! Well I was just wondering. Hey Go-san want a bite?"

"Sure."

Goten picked up her spoon and took a bite.

"Mm, that's good."

Bulla smiled and took a bite of her ice-cream and accidentally left ice cream on her upper lip making Goten go rock hard thinking of something he would like her to do.

"Um I'm going back to my room."

Goten took off running.

"That's it. I'm going to go see why Goten's acting like this."

Bulla walked down to Goten's room.

Bulla knocked on Goten's door making Goten jump.

"Come on in."

Bulla opened the door and stepped in.

Goten seen a few strands of teal hair.

"What's wrong Bulla?"

"What's wrong is your acting really strange. I want you to tell me right now, why have you been acting like that."

"I actually can't tell you."

Bulla growled angrily.

"Goten you know I don't like it when people keep secrets from me. Especially if the secret is about me, and I have a feeling this secret **_is_** about me."

Goten couldn't stand it he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down and kissed her.

Then Goten pulled away.

Bulla was in shock, she wouldn't move.

"Why did you kiss me Goten?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you kiss me? I know it didn't mean anything to you  
so why did you kiss me?"

Bulla stood up and walked out of the room.

Goten watched as the girl walked out of the room.

He shook his head he expected that to go different.

**Bulla's** **Birthday**

Bulla was still depressed about the kiss.

"Happy Birthday Bulla" everyone screamed making Bulla's head spin.

Bulla opened her gifts and she loved all of them.

The only person she didn't get one from was Goten.

"He's probably still mad."

Bulla closed her eyes and tried to pretend like Goten was kissing her again.

**Late that night**

Goten opened Bulla's bed room door and slowly walked in.

He saw Bulla's beautiful sleeping figure.

"God she's BEAUTIFUL." Goten whispered.

He walked over to Bulla and shook Bulla's shoulder.

Bulla jumped awake.

Bulla sat up and looked around and saw Goten.

"Why are you in my room it's what, 12:04 A.M."

"I want to give you your present."

"Why didn't you give it to me earlier? When I was awake."

"Come on."

Goten picked Bulla up bridal style making her blush.

"Why can't you give me the present here?"

"Well first off I don't want the fuck beat out of me by your dad."

Bulla looked confused.

"We're going to my house. My parents aren't there so I can give you the present in private."

Goten took to the sky as he flew towards his house.

Bulla fell asleep in his arms.

Once Goten got there he tapped her head.

Bulla opened her beautiful blue eyes lazily.

"What?"

"We're at my house."

"Your house? Oh yea."

Bulla yawned quietly.

He opened the door and walked down to his room.

Once he opened the door he laid ' sleeping beauty ' on the bed.

"Bulla. I'm bout to give you your present."

He shook Bulla's arm which didn't work.

Goten smirked.

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup and filled it with water.

Goten then walked down to his room.

He stood over her.

"Sorry about this B-chan."

He poured the cup of freezing cold water on Bulla's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

He never ever heard her curse.

"What the hell are you trying to do Goten, give me a fucking cold."

"Sorry but you wouldn't wake up B-chan."

"Now your present."

Goten wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Goten why do you keep kissing me Goten."

"Do you even know what your present is?"

Bulla shook her head.

"Trunks told me about your dreams how he heard you moaning **MY** name in your sleep and I listened to your conversation with Pan on what you wanted for your birthday you said **ME**. Bulla just because I don't show my feelings for you doesn't mean I don't love. It's because I don't want the shit beat out of me by your dad. (Vegeta)"

Bulla's face was blood red and she looked ashamed.

"Don't lie to me tell me the truth."

Bulla didn't want to hear anymore she pushed her soft cherry flavored lips to his.

Goten smirked making Bulla blush even harder.

Goten pushed her gently on her back.

He moved his and up her shirt and caressed her large and soft breasts.

"Bulla?"

"Huh, what?"

"Take your shirt off."

"Uh, okay."

Bulla sat up temporarily pushing Goten off.

_Shit I forgot to wear a bra!_

Bulla pulled up her shirt showing part of her soft mounds.

Bulla blushed making smirk.

As soon as Bulla fully removed her shirt she was already on her back with Goten on top of her.

"I love you Bra-chan."

"I love you too Go-san."

Goten pinched Bulla's nipple.

Goten then took her nipple into his mouth, and began nipping at her nipple while caressing her other breast.

Bulla moaned loudly at the pleasure he was giving her.

While Bulla was occupied Goten slipped his hand into her pants.

Goten shoved two fingers into her opening.

Bulla whimpered loudly.

Goten began to move his fingers making Bulla moan loudly.

"Ugh, it's to hard to do it with your shorts on."

Goten nearly ripped Bulla's shorts off.

Bulla gasped and tried to cover herself.

Goten grabbed her hands and put them back by her side.

"Don't try to hide, you're beautiful."

Goten kissed her on the lips.

Goten began kissing down her flat stomach and past her entrance and kissed her thighs.

"Open your legs."

Bulla nodded and opened her legs slowly.

Goten lowered is head and licked her most sensitive place making her whimper.

Goten immediately shoved his tongue in her sensitive placed.

Bulla squirmed but Goten wouldn't let it happen.

Goten began to pump is tongue in and out making her moan extremely loudly.

"f-f-faster" Bulla whispered.

Bulla didn't expect Goten to hear her but he did and did as she said.

Eventually Bulla came to her stopping point and cam in his mouth.

Goten lapped up all of her ' juices '.

Bulla got an idea she wanted to try.

"Goten?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"T-take your clothes off."

Goten smirked.

_She's finally getting the idea._

Goten took his shirt off revealing his muscles then his pants causing Bulla to blush **deeply **seeing his member poking out of his boxers.

Bulla was to embarrassed to say it out loud so she pointed to his boxers.

Goten nodded and pulled his boxers down to his ankle and kicked them off.

"G-goten lay on your back."

Goten nodded and laid on his back.

Bulla climbed on top of Goten and whispered "Tell me if I do it wrong."

Goten nodded.

Bulla gripped his member and began to move her hands up and down.

After a couple of minutes Bulla swirled her tongue around his member making him groan.

Bulla began to suck gently on his extremely large member.

Bulla kept up with the same actions for awhile until Goten cam in her mouth.

Bulla swallowed all of it that she could.

Goten was panting extremely hard.

"Did I do it right Go-san?"

Goten nodded and whispered "Really really good..."

Goten moved Bulla so that he was back on top.

He positioned himself at her entrance making Bulla fidget and squirm.

Goten held her so she didn't squirm or fidget.

"It's okay it will only hurt for a minute. I promise to be gentle."

Bulla nodded her head and Goten thrust softly into her opening.

Bulla nearly screamed at the pain but was shushed by Goten's lips.

Bulla only let a few tears roll down her cheek.

Goten wiped tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry Bra-chan, the pain will be over in a minute."

Bulla nodded and stayed quiet for the rest of the time.

Eventually Bulla let out a long sigh.

"Does still hurt?"

Bulla shook her head.

Goten gently began to move making Bulla go crazy at the pleasure.

Since Bulla didn't wince or cry he immediately began to pump in and out of her.

Bulla wrapped her arms around Goten's neck and whispered in his ear "F-f-faster."

Goten obeyed and pumped harder and faster making Bulla moan extremely loudly.

"G-g-goten I-i'm going t-to c-cum."

Goten thrust extremely hard and they both cam at the same time.

Bulla was panting the hardest, her chest rose and fell nearly 1,000 times a minute."

"So Bra-chan did you enjoy your present?"

Bulla kissed Goten on the lips and said "Yes! It was the best present I have **EVER** got before! Thank you so much Goten!"

"Oh I forgot something."

_I almost forgot about the Saiyan Mating Ritual_

Goten bite down on her neck only hard enough to draw blood.

He then lapped up the blood completing the ritual.

"I'm gonna have to leave in a little bit aren't I?"

"Sadly yes. Maybe tomorrow I'll get Trunks to let me sleep over at your house then I'll sneak into your room."

"Okay."

Author Note: This is the first chapter for now it's going to stay as a One-Shot. But later on it's probably going to end up with multiple chapters so add me as a favorite and check on my ff every once in a while! R&R hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Bulla skipped to school hoping that her mate could spend the night at her house.

"BULLA!"

"Oh hey Pan. What's wrong?"

"Did Goten give you your ''present'' last night?"

Bulla's face went blood red.

"H-how did you know about that?"

"Goten told me. He also told Trunks."

"Y-y-you mean my brother knows I slept with his b-bestfriend."

"Yup! But Trunks is fine with it. He knows Goten would never hurt you. He's _love with you!_"

"Shut up! I can't wait till I go back home. Goten's supposed to spend the night tonight!"

"Are y'all gonna go hot and heavy?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean!"

"No I don't!"

Pan did a face palm.

"It's a sex reference you idiot!"

Bulla had already walked off without Pan.

Bulla couldn't concentrate at all.

Her mind kept drifting off to Goten.

"Bulla, Bulla! BULLA!"

Bulla jumped and nearly fell out of her chair.

She stood up and said " Yes sir?"

"Sit down and pay attention. Thank you."

Bulla sat down in her chair and said "Yes, sir."

**After School**

Bulla began humming Dearest By Ayumi Hamasaki.

Goten walked up behind her and grabbed her making her gasp.

Bulla spun around to be greeted by Goten's lips.

"Damn you Goten you scared me."

Bulla and Goten held hands until they got to Bulla's house then Goten let go of her hand.

"Hey dad!"

Vegeta nodded to his daughter.

Bulla walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, what was surprising was Vegeta smiled.

The **only **time Vegeta smiled was when his daughter gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Bulla went up to her room undressed and took a long hot shower.

She accidentally fell asleep in the bath tub but woke up in her bed and wrapped in Goten's arms.

"Hmm. I see you finally woke up."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Around 4 or 5 hours."

Bulla sighed and curled up next to him.

He stroked her soft silk like teal hair.

Bulla soon fell asleep in Goten's arms.

He smiled, she is **his** mate.

Eventually Goten fell asleep with arms around her waist.

Bulla and Goten were so deep in sleep they didn't hear Bulma holler for them to get breakfast.

Bulla and Goten were the only ones that didn't get down there.

Vegeta got up angrily and walked up stairs, he had a bad idea of what happened.

He opened the door to see his daughter **AND** Goten laying next to each other.

He growled angrily at the sight.

He walked to the bed and pulled the cover off.

He thanked Kami that they were both dressed.

Vegeta walked over to Goten and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh, what?"

"I got a question for you."

"What?"

Vegeta smiled "Why the hell are you in my daughter's bed?"

"What?"

Bulla rolled over and opened her eye's and they nearly popped out of her head.

"D-dad, why are you in here?  
"Because I'm your dad. Now let me ask you a question. Why's he in your bed?"

_Bulla summed up a little bit of courage._

"Because my _**mate**_ has the right to sleep in the same bed as me."

Goten gave her a look that said are you fucking crazy!

Bulla gave him a look that said trust me he won't do anything.

"Mom!" Bulla jumped off her bed and ran for her mom.

"Yes?"

"Tell dad to leave me and Goten alone."

"What are y'all doing?"

"Trying to sleep."

"Are y'all in the same bed?"

Bulla nodded.

"Are y'all-"

Bulla moved her sleeve revealing the tooth mark on her neck.

"Okay. Vegeta leave them alone or you don't get any breakfast!"

Trunks and Bulla burst out laughing.

Bulla heard her fathers footsteps down the stairs.

Bulla smiled "Thanks mom" she ran up stairs and laid in Goten's arms.

"Hmm I can believe that worked."

"Yup my dad will do anything as long as he gets breakfast!"

Bulla looked Goten in the eye and kissed him.

She laid her head back on his chest and whispered "I love you Goten."

"Love you too B-chan."

Author's note: Yea, yea. I know, a crappy ending. I was going to make it longer but couldn't think of anything else so it was cut short. So just R&R. Tell me if you have any suggestions for a new FF!


End file.
